exile_tribefandomcom-20200213-history
DREAMERS
|image = GENERATIONS_-_DREAMERS_CD_only_cover.jpg|CD Only GENERATIONS_-_DREAMERS_DVD_cover.jpg|CD+DVD GENERATIONS_-_DREAMERS_Pre-release_cover.jpg|Pre-release |title = DREAMERS |artist = GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE |original = |type= Single |album = SHONEN CHRONICLE |released = August 28, 2019 |b-side = "A New Chronicle" |formats = CD single, CD+DVD, digital download |label = rhythm zone |length = 04:35 (song) 19:22 (full single) |writer = YVES&ADAMS |producer = Dirty Orange, Mitsu.J, YVES&ADAMS |chronoartist = GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE |chronotype = Single |previous = "Supersonic" (2019) |current = "DREAMERS" (2019) |next = "EXPerience Greatness" (2019) |video = GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE - DREAMERS}} "DREAMERS" is the 19th physical single (counted as the 20th single overall) by GENERATIONS. It was released on August 28, 2019 in two editions: CD+DVD and CD Only. The single is the second of a 3-month consecutive releases of the group. The song was pre-released digitally on August 23. Editions * CD+DVD (RZCD-86909/B, ¥1,944) * CD Only (RZCD-86910, ¥1,080) Tracklist Pre-release # DREAMERS CD+DVD ; CD # DREAMERS # A New Chronicle # DREAMERS (Instrumental) # A New Chronicle (Instrumental) ; DVD * DREAMERS (Music Video) CD Only # DREAMERS # A New Chronicle # DREAMERS (Instrumental) # A New Chronicle (Instrumental) Digital Edition # DREAMERS # A New Chronicle Featured Members promoting the single]] * Shirahama Alan * Katayose Ryota * Kazuhara Ryuto * Komori Hayato * Sano Reo * Sekiguchi Mandy * Nakatsuka Yuta Song Information ;Lyrics : YVES&ADAMS ;Music : Dirty Orange, Mitsu.J, YVES&ADAMS ;Other Information : Arrangement: Music Video The song's music video is in a short drama format, with the members representing a different type of "dreamer" character. The story of the music video shows the members showing "what if I did not became GENERATIONS?", with each member being in a different type of situation. Shirahama Alan is a runner, which works hard daily practicing. However, as time goes by, his trainer (represented by Takei So), says that Shirahama is not evoluting and he starts considering about retiring. In a drinking party with his university friends, they start cheering him. In that same night, he reads a letter from his mom, who's living in Philippines, and receive the warm and support to continue his dream as a runner. And again, he decides to face a running competition. Katayose Ryota is a 4th year pastry chef, who works every day to make new sweets. Sometimes his boss (represented by Maekawa Yasuyuki) gets angry, but without hesitating, he works hard to make new cakes at the end of the day. One day, his boss recognized his hard work and he decided to propose to his girlfriend. One day, Katayose decided to visit her parents but her father is a stubborn shopkeeper (represented by Kinoshita Houka) of a long-established Japanese-style confectionery shop. Kazuhara Ryuto is a carpenter, who's having a hard day at the construction site while sweating and burning rivalry to juniors and colleagues. Although, they have solid teamwork at work while eating their favorite cakes with friends. One day, his master carpenter (represented by Tenryu Genichiro) saw a shadow from a figure and advised "Do not try to be a foreman." Komori Hayato is a guitarist of a band who works hard practicing every day. His mother-in-law (represented by Mirai Yamamoto) cheers him every day, dreaming that the band will become big one day. The band used to have a good relationship, but the band's popularity gradually declined and the relationship among the members became bad. In the backstage after a live concert, the band's vocalist fought with Hayato and said "Stop the band" and left. Sano Reo is a 4th grader who can not keep up with the job-hunting war, and as he can not find a dream, he works as a part-time in a convenience store. At the part-time convenience store, a grandmother who demands a warm up sushi and a large man (represented by Makabe Togi) who comes with anger when there is no chopsticks comes around and starts fighting around the store with him. Only a mom (represented by YOU), a regular customer who usually buy cigarettes, encourages him. During that time, his classmates started to work one after another, and he starts wondering "Why am I not the same as everyone?" Sekiguchi Mandy was formerly a popular child actor, who now plays a combatant role at a hero show on the rooftop of a department store. His character is a clumsy hero who makes mistakes on the stage and gets beaten up by some little kids. As his child actor era, seeping feelings similar to jealousy to hero to collect the popularity of children intently. One day, a little boy shows up and motivates him up. Nakatsuka Yuta, who works for a production company, runs busy as an AD for lunchtime information programs. Today, even though he's angry with his boss' producer (represented by Uno Shohei), he jumps out to the station square to interview people in the street corner with my junior AD (represented by Kakei Miwako). While interviews do not go well, he watch a live performance of comedians playing with eggs in the same street, and starts remembering his young self who was a comedian at high school (one of the students is represented by Goto Takumi, from the comedy trio YONSENTOSHIN). After remembering those memories and after looking the junior AD working hard repeatedly, he stand up to face his work again. Charts Oricon * Physical Total Reported Sales: 34,774* * Digital Total Reported Sales: 5,359+ * Combined Chart The combined chart compiles digital download sales, physical CD sales and digital streaming numbers. Total Points: 43,449* Billboard Japan Top Singles Sales Total Reported Sales: 35,876* * Other Charts Videos GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE - A New Chronicle (Teaser Movie) References External Links * [ Pre-release Digital Platforms] * Oricon Profile: CD+DVD | CD Only Category:GENERATIONS Category:GENERATIONS Singles Category:GENERATIONS Songs Category:GENERATIONS Digital Singles Category:2019 Releases Category:2019 Singles Category:2019 Songs Category:2019 DVDs Category:2019 Digital Singles